


An Angel Afraid of Falling

by gabriel42274357437



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel42274357437/pseuds/gabriel42274357437
Summary: Castiel loses a bet to Gabriel, and Gabriel makes him go to the human world.





	An Angel Afraid of Falling

Castiel stood at the edge of the gateway, looking down into the nothingness below. He drew in a shaky breath. He knew he had to go to the human world one day, but he didn't want losing a bet with his brother to be the reason. Besides, passing into the human realm was forbidden unless your garrison was assigned there.

“So, you’re actually doing it,” a voice drawled from behind him.

Castiel turned to face his brother. “Gabriel,” he greeted coldly, “I thought you had ‘official buisiness.’” Gabriel smirked. 

“Like I’d pass up the opportunity to see my oh so perfect baby brother break the rules,” he cooed, grabbing his younger brother’s arm. Castiel shot him a glare. 

“Brother, I would appreciate it if you released my arm.”

Gabriel laughed. “What, scared I'm going to push you?” he said as he turned to hold Castiel over the edge. 

Castiel grabbed at his brother’s forearms with trembling fingers, “Gabriel, please.” 

If Gabriel were to release him now, he would fall. He didn't trust his brother not to drop him.

Gabriel leaned toward the younger angel, “If you don't jump, I’m gonna push you.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. He frantically shook his brother off him. If he was going to do this, it would not be because Gabriel pushed him. 

He turned to face Gabriel. “Like I’d give you the satisfaction,” he said as evenly as he could. And then he jumped.


End file.
